legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P5/Transcript
(Erin and Jack are seen sitting in their room snuggled together in bed) Erin:..... Jack: You doing okay? Erin:....I'm fine. Jack: You sure? Erin:...... Jack:....... (Ashley then walks in) Ashley: Heeey! Jack: Hey Mrs. Lorthare. Ashley: Jack please, call me Ashley remember? Jack: Oh, r-right. Sorry. Erin:..... Ashley: Hey Erin sweetheart. How are you doing? Erin: Doing all right... Ashley: You sure? Erin: Mmhm.... Jack:.... Ashley:.....Are you worried about Alex? Erin: Yeah... Ashley: Well I came by to tell you he's awake and he's going to be fine. Erin: Mm.... Ashley:....Is it also because of....what happened today? Erin:..... Ashley: Erin? Erin: Why'd they have to attack today of all times...? Jack: We don't know sweetie... Erin: *Whimper* Ashley:...... (Ashley walks over and pets Erin's head) Ashley: It's okay sweetie. We'll get through it. Erin: I miss him... Ashley: I miss him too sweetie. It's okay... Jack:.... (Ashley sits on the bed comforting Erin with Jack before the scene cuts to Alex getting out of bed) Alex: *Groans* Jessica: You getting up now? Alex: Yeah. God this is a cramp and a half. Jessica: *Giggle* Alex: *Stretches* Ahh. Jessica: Better? Alex: Little bit. Jessica; Good. (The two go and walk upstairs, finding the others sitting around) Alex: Everyone doing okay? Izuku: Hm? Miles: Oh hey Alex! Tom: We're fine man! Alex: Good, good. Jessica: *Smile* Alex: Say, where's Erin and Jack? (Erin, Jack and Ashley soon enter the room) Ashley: Hey guys! Alex: Hey mom, hey guys. Erin: Hey bro. Jack: Glad to see you up and about. Alex: Yep! All better! Erin: You sure? Alex: Eh, a few cramps here and there, but otherwise I'm healed! Jack: After the beating you took, should be glad its just a few cramps. Alex: Heh. Yeah. Erin: THough from what we heard, you gave as good as you got. Alex: True. Ruby: Hey we gave it our best too! Jaune: Yeah! Jason: Didn't you guys get annihilated? Like....instantly? Team RWBY and JNPR:......................... Jaune: Don't ruin it for us. Jason: Just saying. Xylia: *Giggle* Alex: Still, we all put up a good fight. Mirzak: You did show Chronos that you mortals aren't gonna go down as easy as he thought. Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Still, he's powerful. Jack: Never thought I'd see the day when three Gods get flung down like they're nothing. Zulu: Yeah. Even Avalos still had some trouble fighting you guys, and he was suppose to be the most powerful of the gods wasn't he? Mirzak: Yeah. That's what we thought to. Xylia: But.....We've never fought Chronos until that point. Alex: Really? Malindes: Chronos wasn't really social back then. Erin: Huh?? Mirzak: He just....never really showed himself since we disavowed his experiments. Malindes: He always sat in his realm, never leaving or communicating with us. Xylia: He sees existence as a lab he can study in. A place to do whatever he wants. Jessica:...... Mirzak: But we won't let him do it. Isn't that right kids? Alex: Right. Miles: We won't. Spot: We'll beat him! Mirzak: *Nod* Max: Woo! Fluffy: *Coo* Alex: Nice hustle guys! Erin: *Small smile* Ashley: There's that smile Erin. Erin: *Blush* M-Mom! Ashley: *Giggle* (Jack laughs) Erin: *Covers her face embarrassed* Ashley: *Smile* Erin: Why do you always do this mom? Ashley: Cause you're my daughter. Alex: *Laughs* Erin: *Smirks and rolls eyes* Ashley: Hehe. (The heroes all sit around happy) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts